kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Escape Room
"Let's Play Escape Room" is the 11th episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 161st of the series overall. Synopsis The main four wake up inside an escape room with no explanation. They must find a way out in six minutes or Quack Quack will go insane from the lack of yogurt and kill them all. Plot The episode starts with the main four waking up inside a mysterious room with green walls. Inside the room are various pieces of furniture. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat if this is another one of his schemes, but he denies it. As they wonder how they got there, a voice speaks to them and says they have exactly six minutes to get out of there. Stumpy tries to open the door to the room, but it’s locked. Mr. Cat tries to blast the door open with his bazooka, but the door is so strong that the missile simply ricochets off of it. Kaeloo asks why they only have six minutes. The voice explains that if Quack Quack spends six entire minutes without eating yogurt, he’ll go insane. Quack Quack opens the fridge in the room, only to find out that the only thing inside the fridge is a toilet - there is no yogurt. Mr. Cat tries using his phone to call for help, but there’s no signal. Kaeloo points out that putting a toilet in a fridge is a weird idea, so there must be some significance to it. Stumpy finds a Mr. Coolskin comic book and goes into the fridge to read it. Kaeloo notices a painting which is crooked and goes to straighten it. This turns out to be a feature of the escape room, which triggers a book to fall from the sky. Mr. Cat picks up the book, which is titled “The Mystery of the Yellow Room”, and finds a key inside the book. Stumpy starts hysterically screaming about how they’re all going to die. He starts to ask himself what Mr. Coolskin would do. Mr. Cat turns off all the lights and finds glow-in-the-dark arrows pointing towards a keyhole. He puts the key inside and unlocks it, creating an exit. Unfortunately, it turns out that there is yet another escape room that they have to go through. This room has yellow walls. Once again, the room has a toilet inside the fridge. Kaeloo finds the keyhole to the room and says that all they need now is a key. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat desperately search for the key while Stumpy tries to tell them something. At first, they ignore him, but he yells at them to listen to him. He has an idea: they should try the key they got from the green room. They try the key and it works. This time, it leads to a red room. This room has a keyhole too, so they use the key and end up in the fourth and final room, which is orange. Quack Quack is starting to hallucinate his friends as giant yogurt containers. Kaeloo asks how much time the main four have. The voice tells her they have 2 minutes and 47 seconds, and he laughs maniacally. Stumpy says he hates whoever the person is. Kaeloo realizes that the four rooms are green, yellow, red, and orange, and she is green, Quack Quack is yellow, Stumpy is red, and Mr. Cat is orange. Mr. Cat says it’s definitely not a coincidence. Everyone goes to the room that corresponds to their color and checks if they have the same things. Each room has a television, a couch, and a fridge. Mr. Cat’s room, however, has a piano, and none of the others do. Mr. Cat plays the piano and when he finishes his song, the fridge opens… only to reveal another toilet. Quack Quack goes insane and starts trying to kill the others. Mr. Cat tries to shoot Quack Quack with his bazooka so he doesn’t harm the rest of them, but Kaeloo pleads him not to. While they discuss it, Stumpy analyzes the toilet and comes up with an idea: everyone should use the toilet in their respective rooms. It actually works, and the main four find themselves outside the escape room. The person who locked them inside is revealed to be a talking treasure chest. He is shocked that the main four would be able to find out such a “stupid” password, but Mr. Cat explains that thanks to Stumpy, an “expert in stupidity”, they were able to do it. Kaeloo disagrees; everyone pitched in and used their unique talents. She asks the treasure chest why he is so upset with the main four. A flashback reveals that the main four were playing pirates, and he was the treasure chest they found. However, before they could open him, they realized that it was getting late and they had other important things that needed to be done, so they left. The chest was upset because he couldn’t go to “treasure chest heaven” without being opened. Kaeloo says he could have just asked and she opens him. The chest ascends to heaven. Realizing that their entire endeavor was pointless, Mr. Cat leaves. Stumpy asks where the treasure is. It falls from the sky, revealing itself to be a photograph of the main four sitting on the couch together and smiling. Stumpy says that the gift is “lame”, but Kaeloo explains to him that it’s actually the greatest treasure of all: the main four’s friendship. The episode ends with a montage of the main four doing fun stuff together. Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Talking Treasure Chest Trivia * The photograph of the main four is a scene from "Let's Play the Very Special Episode". Gallery D5CB3E1C-2A41-4545-836B-94F8CDE6E919.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes